


Uh, idk

by DreamsOfEnvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfEnvy/pseuds/DreamsOfEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, High School AU, (Cheesy I Know.) Anyhoodle, it's kinda cute, kinda not. So R&R and enjoy (I hope)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh, idk

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day/evening :)

OH THE WONDERFUL MORNINGS.

 

“Well boys. You know the drill. Get the bags in first, we'll set up the computers and such then we'll go get some cheeseburgers. ” John grasped the boys shoulders and shook them playfully, letting go as he walked over to the shipping truck to get the all the 'computers and such' out.  
Sam sighed as he looked up at his older brother Dean. Dean looked down at him with a sympathetic smile. He knew Sammy hated moving. The new kids, small towns, it made him feel like a freak.  
Dean on the other hand loved it. Fresh girls in every state. New skirts to lift, and oh god the pie. Every pie was made different, the crust, the filling, the smell that smothered him and filled him with joy.  
But there was always a little guilt, about enjoying the road. Always that little voice in the back of his head telling him that's not what Mary wanted. She never wanted her boys on the road, making deals here and there. She didn't want them dealing with rich scumbags, and crummy under-the-table business that their father so often conducted. Their father was the Big Hoss of the crummy world. Mr. John Winchester, loyal to Lawrence, Kansas, the boy's home state. Their mother Mary, was no different, but she got out for their father, but there was one deal, one deal that went wrong.   
As Dean was thinking about their mom Sam had bumped him with a box, Dean took it eagerly trying not to cause stress on Sam's tiny arms. They had moved to some small town in Oregon.  
After an hour or so getting the main places set up, the bedrooms, bathrooms and computer equipment. Dean was starving. About half way out to the car John had called the boys back inside.  
“Hey, uh I just got off the phone with Bobby, and I'm filled with paperwork and research on this deal, you think you boys can handle dinner yourselves?” He tried to hand Dean the money but Dean snuffed it and walked away, in the background as he was making his way to the door he heard Sam begging for him to come with them.  
“But its not gonna be the same Dad! I always have to listen to Dean flirt with nearly everyone! Even the old ladies! Just c'mon!”  
Dean had grown angry at Sam's protest and interrupted. “Sammy! Now!”  
Sam whipped his head around and John gently nudged the know frowning Sam.   
“I'll see you boys later.” John sighed and walked around to his computer making another phone call.   
Dean huffed, typical.  
He decided to drive, mostly to find hideouts from cops, great make out spots but also to listen to some Zeppelin.

A couple minutes later they had found a small dairy bar, surrounded by trees with a small playground and some picnic tables.  
They walked up to the counter and Sam examined the menu, but they were all the same, the same food, same prices, just the same.  
“Well hello boys, can I take your orders?” Dean looked up and seen a man with the name 'Gabriel' in bold black letters on his t-shirt  
“Uh, yeah give me a bacon double, with a large coke and fries. Oh and extra onions.”  
Sam scoffed, Dean always ordered the same thing.  
“And what about you dude?” Sam looked anywhere but Gabriel's face, when he finally looked at him his cheeks were a fresh shade of Scarlet.  
“Uh, yeah just give me a foot long with ketchup please, and a water.”  
Dean could have swore he heard Gabriel mutter something about giving him a personal foot long, but didn't pay any attention to the comment.  
“Alright boys, receipt comes out to 12.81”  
Dean had pulled a couple bills and change out of his pocket and had paid for their meals.  
Their food arrived by a different person, Sam visibly grateful and they seated themselves in the sun on a warm Picnic table.  
They ate, grateful for the silence the Oregon air offered. After about 20 minutes Dean cellphone rang, it was John. Their father and of course, he answered it.

“Winchester,” Dean answers in the monotone that he always gave his father.  
“Home. Now.”  
“Yessir.”  
He ended the call and spoke up to Sam.  
“Sam, let's go.”  
“But Dean I'm not done ye-.”  
“I don't care Sam. Let's go.”  
“You always listen to him.”  
“I have too.”  
“No! You don't you could do anyt-”  
“Get in the car.”  
Sam huffed as he threw his trash away, he got in the car and violently slammed the door.  
That made Dean even more angry. “Sam. You can take your anger out on me, but don't hurt baby.”  
“Whatever Dean, I'm just saying, you don't have to be his bitch on a two foot leash.”  
“I'm not.” Dean jammed Metallica in the radio and turned it up to sound out Sam's protest. They were home quickly and Sam practically hurled himself out of the car to get to his room faster.  
Dean came in soon enough and found his father at his computer.  
John didn't even bother looking up as he spoke, eyes glued to the screen. “Sorry to call you home so quickly but we've got a guy named Vinnie Caraway, He needs guards for tomorrow for Hard Candy.”  
Hard Candy was a gentleman's strip club, Dean had been there another time when they just passing through.   
“What time?” Dean really didn't want to go, I mean the girls were great, he just didn't want Sammy to be alone.  
“12. AM, so I'll see you tomorrow night, be ready, meaning I.D the whole nine yards, candies doesn't fuck around and I'll need you there for when the deal goes sour and it probably will.”  
It was only six p.m so Dean went ahead and got a shower, and set his things out for tomorrow, Suit, Fake I.D, and some other essentials. After that he crashed with a bottle of bourbon. Each city their father hid the bottle in the same place and Dean had found it when he was just twelve years old.

 

“Dean!” Sam hurled on top of Dean, ripping of the multiple sheets and blankets that Dean had enveloped himself in.  
“What the hell Sammy? Its Sunday!” He had hardly shoved him, but Sam fell off the bed all the same.  
“Ow! No it isn't! You found dads new stash and drank all the bourbon! We have school today you jerk!”  
Sam rubbed the arm he had fallen on and dusted non-existent dirt off his knees.  
“Bitch.” Dean muttered sleepily, he rolled of his bed and continued to the bathroom  
After throwing on a flannel, boots, jeans, and his trusty leather jacket, they headed out the door to their first day of school.   
Sitting in its glistening beauty, was Deans baby, his '67 Chevy Impala, the real gift from his father. The Dew from the morning gently settled on top of it, creating an unnatural beauty.  
He climbed into the car and fired her up, making Deans morning ten times better, just listening to the hum of the engine, Dean worked so hard on her to make her perfect.

Arriving at school, he waited at the office for one of the interns to print out his schedule.  
Luckily for him, it was a hot intern.  
“Uh, do you think you could over the schedule with me? Or perhaps later? I'm still a little confused about it.” Dean gave one of his lopsided grins, and right before his eyes he watched the intern melt right in front of him.  
“Yeah, I can after school in the library.” The intern smiled, crossing her arms making her breasts extremely visible. Dean chuckled to himself, he was getting ready to say something else but Sam had interrupted.  
“Dean.” Sam had said sternly. Dean winked at the intern and walked out of the office with his younger brother. Dean shrugged off Sam's grumpiness, he was too tired to care, especially with his hangover from hell.  
“Alright, are you gonna be good for the rest of the day?” Dean asked the younger brother. He knew Sam was smart and would be the teacher's pet but old habits die hard, even if Sammy was an official Freshman. Dean on the other hand being a Senior they were on opposite sides of the school.  
“Yes Dean,” Sam had said mockingly, “I always am.”  
“Okay, you have my number, dads, and bobby's new numbers right?”   
“Yeah, we change them every new city.” Sam did a gigantic eye roll and started to walk away.  
Dean stood there in the empty hallway, “Alright then.” As he headed for the first day of his Senior year.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Cas groaned at his alarm clock, unwilling to move, it had already been three months. Today was the first day of his Sophomore year. He slipped on some Jeans and looked to see if they made his ass look good for the first day, as he was debating he also stared at the newly tattooed wings on his back, they were flawless, but they hurt like hell, he had forged his fathers signature just to get them done. The blackness of the wings spread down his back, forking inwardly, emphasizing the size, he smiled to himself pleased with the tattoo and certainly satisfied with the price he paid, he only got them because Bal said that he wasn't 'rebellious' enough the thought of Balthazar made Castiel infatuated with anger, he had loved the man, trusted him, and the next thing he knew he had walked in on him screwing a random guy, in the Mc'Donalds restroom. He later asked why and Bal said that they just weren't right together, Bal was just to popular and prideful for Castiel. Castiel was a Straight A student, his brother often compared him to a 'perfect little soldier' and that just made him even happier with the display on his back. He slipped into the black skinny jeans, a black v-neck t shirt and some old black boots he wore to mow his lawn, and damn did he look good. Everything hugged in the right places, he didn't even bother with the gel and comb routine today but stuck with the bedhead, giving him a rocker look. He knew that it wouldn't last but first impressions were the most important right? He was actually considering on a swagger type walk but decided against it. He went downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and nibbled at it. Gabriel strolled in right in time, he had a black eye and a candy bar sticking out of his mouth. “What happened? Have you told dad? I'm sure he could speak with the principal again.” Cas said in full serious, just because Gabe was a Junior didn't mean that his younger brother couldn't offer advice.  
“It was daddy that gave me the black eye little bro. Word of advice. Don't tell daddy your secrets.” Gabriel said as he tossed Cas a bottle of water.  
Cas took it eagerly and took a drink, hoping the water would offer some advice but it didn't. Gabe had recently came out as a homosexual rather than a straight arrow and he was all but pleased. Their father's arguments had been, 'is this some act of rebellion because i'm never home?' and 'I work how many hours a week? This is how you repay me? By making out with other guys?' after hearing that it made Castiel terrified to come out, he wouldn't be in his right mind if he admitted it.He trusted Gabriel enough and told him everything about him and Bal, but telling their father? That was a whole different Scenario. He thought about that for a while until his brother spoke up.  
“Hey. Cassie, I get that he was your first boyfriend, but dressing that hot? Whew.” Gabriel did some eyebrow wiggling and Cas laughed, his brother always knew how to make him smile, with that he nodded, slipped on his backpack and headed outside.  
The dew from the morning offered peace to Castiels' already chaotic mind, he was scared. He was a completely opposite side of the school considering that Balthazar is a Senior this year. He was in some AP classes but he was pretty sure they wouldn't include Bal.  
His brother was happy the whole ride there in the new Sedan, Gabe loudly sang 'My Humps' in Castiels' face. “Come on brother sing it with me!” Gabe laughed “MY HUMPS, MY HUMPS, MY LOVELY LADY LUMPS!” After about the second time of repeating the lyrics they arrived at school. Gabriel got one of the very front parking spots. Cas got out, hauled his bag out with him and started to walk up the stairs, they were coming into the Junior/Senior side, his eyes were constantly pointing ahead to make sure he didn't run into Bal. Once inside he quickly ran into the side of the freshman/sophomore hallway and disappeared among the fellow teens, excited to get to his class so he can see his friends. He stuffed all but two binders into his locker, he had his Spanish and government for his first two classes, while he was walking down the hallway a younger kid, probably a freshman bumped into him.   
“I'm sorry.” The boy didn't look back, he just kept walking. Well okay! Cas thought. He entered the class and took the closet spot to the front and was immediately greeted by his Best friend Anna.  
Her eyes went wide with shock and awe. “Oh. My. God. Cas! When did you get hot?” She smiled and Cas chuckled to himself. “Since I realized that first impressions are the best.'” He smiled brightly to him self and took off the trench coat, draping it over his chair. He took out various binders, trying to remember which one he assigned to each class, after he got it sorted out he made small talk with Anna until class started.

His first classes went by in a breeze and he was even more excited to get to lunch, he had second lunch meaning that he got all the leftovers that the previous students didn't eat. He went through the line and grabbed the food that looked like it hadn't been sitting out all day, he settled for a deformed chicken patty, and some cherries, or at least they kinda looked like cherries he thought. He tried finding Gabe, or maybe even Anna but they probably had first lunch. “Those fuckers.” He muttered. He opted for the least populated table, and found one with only one kid. The kid that bumped into him. He walked over and the boy looked up. “Do you mind if I sit here?” Cas asked eagerly.   
“Uh, yeah.” Said the freshman he moved all his books he looked like he was studying. Cas sat down and was getting ready to eat when he their was a voice bustling towards the table.  
“Sorry Sammy, damn English teacher grabbed my ass, how's your day going?” The guy sat down and Cas looked up and cocked his head back then smiled.   
“Hi, I'm Dean, uh.” the guy named dean chuckled to himself. He did this squinty eye thing then spoke again “Why are you sitting here?” Cas kinda stared for a minute then spoke.  
“I'm sorry, it just seemed like the least populated table, and I'm not big on people.” Cas stuttered over his words and spoke again “I'm Castiel by the way.”   
The Dean guy threw his head back and laughed and Cas admired the dimples on Dean's cheeks, he fully took him and looked at the strong jawline that held a little bit of stubble, he had short hair that was a little spiky and Cas imagined what it would feel like running his fingers through it, he looked at his eyes, and they were the most disturbing yet green eyes that he had ever seen, and he loved them. He looked back up from his thoughts and it appeared that Dean was studying him also.


End file.
